The illness
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: It was a typical day in Danville or so It was for everybody else, but in the Flynn Fletcher household it wasn't something is wrong with Phineas and Isabella would do anything for him. Later the truth will be revealed. Rated K to be safe.
1. Reconizing it

Ok I am a little messed up because I'm going to keep writing Fanfics where Phineas gets hurt in some kinda way alright enjoy.

It was a normal day in Danville Phineas and his stepbrother, Ferb, were doing what they so best, building outragous things. "What-cha Doing." Phineas's Friend as of now girlfriend said as she walked through the gate of their backyard.

"Just coming up with what we are going to do today."

"Oh can I join you?"

"Of course you can."

"Hmm maybe you can teach Pinguins how to skateboard on the moon."

"Awesome I love it." Phineas while grinding his teeth a little.

"Phineas are you O.k?" Isabella asked a little worried.

"I don't know." He said while his head wobbled a little bit. "I'm just going to get a glass of water. He said as he got up and started walking. He was walking a little unbalanced. At that time Baljeet started waking in.

"Whats wrong with Phineas." Ferb just shrugged his shoulders. Isabella just ran up to him and helped him walk in.

"He's been like that for a few days now."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know he might be sick."

* * *

Isabella brought Phineas inside and as soon as they got inside Mrs. Fletcher looked at them. "Phineas honey are you O.k?"

"Yeah Mom I'm fine... I'm fine." Mom looked a little confused at first.

"Did you just repeat what you already said?"

"I don't know." Phineas said a little confused himself.

"Are you sure your Okay sweetie?".

"Yeah I feel kinda fine."

"Well you should go lie down." She said as she pushed Phineas up the stairs to his room."You should lie down for a moment Phineas."

"Alright Mom." He said getting in bed. Then Mom exited the room and came back with a thermometer and a glass of water and checked his temperature. 99 Degrees(Which is the average temperature of the mouth).

"Hey your fine."

"I know thats what I said." Phineas said.

"Then whats wrong?"

"Phineas is acting a little weird, First he repeats everything he says, While he starts talking his teeth starts grinding, and he walks a little unbalanced." She says taking a piece of paper and making a list. While Mom gave him the glass of water. When she gave him the water he gripped it right, but it slipped out of his hand and fell on the covers. "And he is a little clumbsy." Isabella also adds.

"Oh Phineas." Mom says as she walks out of the room.

"I'll get him a towel Mrs. Fletcher." Isabella saysbeing sweet,

"Thanks sweetie." she says smiling at me. "Because I have work to finish dishes won't wash themselves. Then she exits and she heads towards the bathroom. When she came back she had something to add as number 5 on her list.

Isabella's list of symptoms

Repitive speech

while speaking grinding of the teeth.

Stumbling

A little clumbs

...seizures.


	2. The hospital and getting there

Thanks guys for the reviews I really appreciate them so here is your reward

Isabella quickly threw the towels down and screemed. Mrs. Flynn was downstairs washing the dishes when she heard the shrill cry she quickly dropped the dishes and raan upstairs towards Phineas and Ferb's room and once she got there she was devastated. Ferb, Candace and their friends were outside just talking when they also heard the screem they ran inside to investigate quickly running upstairs to Phineas and his room to find mom and Isabella holding him down while his head thrashed up and down and side to side. The room smelled highly of pee and Mrs. Flynn looked up to Ferb and Ferb looked back once he did he could see the fear that was just struck onto her heart. Then Ferb paid attention to his suffering brother Mrs. Flynn grabbed him harder so she could get him to stop but her gental hold on him only caused him more pain for some reason once she got a firm gripp on him he was still moving around a little bit but she held him tight enough to keep him still a little bit. Phineas came to a stop and lay his head back over Linda and Isabella's arms. Then Mrs. Flynn got into mother mode. "OMG come on guys we got to get him to the hospital stat." She stopped for a moment and looked at Candace. "Candace you start the car... Baljeet get me a towel... Buford you step outside of the room right quick we got to get him to the hospital, Ferb you be productive." She said making demands nobody argued with her they just did what she said. "Isabella you help me."

"Yes Ma'am." 

"Isabella your a mature girl aren't you?" 

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright then I exect you to not respond in a negitive way to what I'm about to do." She said I was a little confused until she started to undress him. I was just sitting there blushing. "Isabella!" She said snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes!!"

"Get me some clothes out of his draws." (I'm sorry I don't know how to spell it) Opening every draw until she saw his and Ferb's underware draw she just was blushing in a trance again. "Baljeet!!" she yells to him as he came running out of the bathroom with a towel.

"Isabella!!!! where are those clothes!"

"Oh yes Ma'am!"She said snapping out of her trance and quickly grabbing his clothes and rushing over to her. She quickly dressed Phineas and we picked him up out of the damp spot that he was in. After we got him up Baljeet quickly put another towel were he was laying in his bed. We rushed downstairs and put him the car that was ready to go everybody was already in even Baljeet, as Mrs. Flynn was sitting him in I ask Baljeet. "How did you get here so fast."

"I have ways." He replys as we drive away to the nearest hopital.

* * *

Once we get there we quickly got out of the car and picked him up Phineas was already woke but Mrs. Flyn wouldn't let him walk instead she carried him. Whih I am kinda shocked by because mothers usually can't hold their children when they get about his age because I thought that she was going to break her back or something, but she didn't. We get in the hospital and doctors come out and put him on the gerny and rush to the emergency room.

* * *

It's been a while since they brought Phineas to the E.R we were all starting to fall asleep, but then the doctor came in front of us and said. "Are you Mrs. Flynn?" Mom quickly got up and responded.

"Yes do you have any news about my baby?"

"Yes Ma'am... Yes I do! Some of it's good..... but in the other hand some is not so good so I would like to talk to you in private... if that's O.k with you?"

"Yes I'm fine with it." she says as they begin to walk away."

* In Private *

"So Mrs. Flynn would you like to hear the good news or the bad?"

"It would really make me feel better if you hit me with the good news fist."

"Okay... your son will be fine." She says smiling making Mom smiling also. "Okay now the bad news..."She says as her smile faded away with Mom's doing the same. "Your son is diagnosted with Batten's Disease..."

Facts About Batten's Disease

usually appear around ages 4-10

gradual onset of vision problems

seizures

clumsiness

stumbling

repetitive speech

for more facts go to this url

.org/wiki/Batten_disease

Thnx for reading guys I hope you like it plz review


	3. The diagnotion and a secret box

**Okay so I'm back and thanks for the comments and the adding the story that makes me feel like you really like my writing so before I begin the story I want you guys to answer this should I finish "M_y Broken Brother__" _because I kinda lost interest in it but at the same time I want to finish it so if anyone wants to help me with it or thinks I should finish just comment or p.m. me.**

"Batten's Disease?...What's Batten's Disease?"Mrs. Flynn says as she was about to cry by the "_Disease_" part.

"Well it's the disease where..." The doctor starts.

"It would make me feel a whole lot better if you didn't say disease." Mom interrupting.

"Sorry..... It's the _sickness_ where the body systems start to move slower not physically sometimes but mentally. This starts at 4-10 years of age."

"Are you saying that this has been in Phineas's system ever since he was little.... er."

"Well maybe...also early signs can be noticed in behavioral and personality changes. Regression and slow learning."

"But, Phineas was always a fast learner."She saw the Fireside girls come in and join the now crying Isabella to which a doctor asks them something and they follow him.

"Well then if that is the case we can run a few more tests it might be that he just recently got this in his system."

"Well it's still burning me inside to know that something's in my son's body and that it won't be easy to leave."

"Well Ma'am on the bright there were very few cases of fatality." After him saying that Linda lite up a little. "But... it does shorten the lives of children." He said a little uneasy to go into that sentence. Then Linda's face dropped again making him feel kind of bad that he even mentioned it.

"How could this even happen...I take then to the doctor every month and I haven't been effected from this and his father was unaffected."

"Well Ma'am Batten's diseaseis inherited in an autosomal rrecessive pattern. Meaning that one of the chromosomes from each parent used to make a child was a non-sex chromosome. The mutation caused an increase of liposcins in the body's tissue. So really niether parent was effected and ¼ of the biological children that you produce will have a high chance of this disease."

"I only have two biological children...So does that mean that half of Phineas's body is tainted with the disease already?"

"Well Ma'am we don't exactly know how long he has been exposed to this sickness if he has had if for a while then it might've had the chance to spread to the rest of his body."

"Oh so what kind of treatment will you be giving him."

"Well Ma'am there is isn't any none cure for this disease." He said knowing that this must really be hurting her.

(Okay lets get some thing straight there actually is a cure for Batten's Disease it was first tried on a six year old who... well I'm kind of giving away the rest of the story so your going to have to look on Wikipedia search "_Batten's__Disease__"_ and then look under 'Treatment' but only do it if you want a preview of the rest of the story.)

Mom was about to fall to her knees. She didn't know what to do.

"So Ma'am symptom incl-." He was interrupted by Linda.

"I don't want to hear anymore." She said with more tears escaping her eyes. " I just want to see my son."

"Very well Ma'am." She said leading him to a room. "He's in here." Mom walks in and sees Phineas in the bed asleep on the breathing machine, and Isabella, Buford, Ferb, Baljeet, The Fireside girls, and Candace near him. She walks over to his bed and rubs her hand against his cheek. He arouses and slowly turns his head. The doctor comes over and takes the machine from over his mouth so he could talk to them.

"Phineas how are you feeling." She asked him and he just stared. "Phineas???"

This time he tried to say something but the words couldn't come to his mouth.

"Phineas." He tried to say something again but it only came out as muffles. Just then the doctor came back in.

"Umm Ma'am this is the first stage of it."

"What???"

"He's losing his ability to speak." He said while rubbing his neck a little. "and soon he will lose the capability to walk." This was a little to much for Buford and Baljeet so they stepped out and watched through the window of the room.

Mom then tried to pick him up, but when she did he was a little bit loose as if not alive at all. Once she got him up she sat him on the ground. She stood him up and told him to try and walk towards Candace. She ran over to Candace leaving him to support himself up. Barely being able to balance himself on his feet tried to walk, but when he tried to take the first step his legs gave out on him causing him to fall straight on his stomach. Mom and Candace rushed to him to pick him up for support. She lifted him and put him right back on his bed his head depressed a little but he had the strength to pick it up.

"To late." The Doctor said as he turned to Mom with an uncomfortable smile upon his face. "Now Ma'am I have to let you leave he needs his rest." He said while shooing her out.

"Alright." Mom said to the doctor then turned to Phineas. " I'll be back on the next visiting day okay sweetie...I love you." Mom and Candace said to him. They knew that he wasn't capable of replying but they knew that if he did he would say 'I love you to'. Then they were out... all except for Isabella who snuck back in. She ran to Phineas's side and he slowly looked to her.

"Phineas I swear you'll get better, and I know this and even if you have this for the rest of your life I will never leave your side... so if you don't give up hope then I won't either." He smiled to her then he did a little motioning which was kind of hard to understand, but she did and she moved closer to him.

He slowly opened his mouth trying the best he can to speak. "Tt-tell C-Canddace to ggive you the bbox *Cough* in my c-closet.". He said then put his head back on his pillow and fell quickly to sleep it seemed that being able to muster those few words took a lot out of him. She nodded her head then was a little startled when she head her name being yelled.

"I have to go Phineas" She stated, "but I'll be back soon Okay." She said which caused him to open one eye then nod. Then she exited the room.

I hope you liked it I have the next chapter coming up so get ready for some romance. And thanks for the reviews from SML, iluvBlooQKazoo, cmcrox11, PhineasandFerbFan4ever, and definetly Silhouette The SANVAE

for the cold, creul, monster review I like being called that. So plz review.


	4. A gift and a secret to the disease

I don't know I put this in with the last chapter but I decided to split it so enjoy!!!

* * *

~* In the car *~

Candace was driving. Mom was on the break of losing it so she wasn't able to drive. She wasn't able to drive without her stopping in the middle of the road, putting her head on the steering wheel, and crying. Which was conveinent because she just got her licence.

No one spoke on the entire trip home.

~* Home *~

Once they did get home however Mom went straight to her room to cry to herself and she mentioned to them that if they needed something hesistate to knock on her door and ask. They just sat on the sofa.

Isabella took a glimps at Ferb. His face showed grief and lots of it. It kind of took Isabella by surprize considering that he barely shows facial expression at all, but Isabella was still understaning. Phineas was there for Ferb his entire life and they were the best friends you've ever seen and to know that his best friend whose been there ever since he could remember is fighting a disease just killed him inside. To know that there was a high chance that that friend might not be coming home was terrifing him even more.

Isabella then started thinking about Phineas again and then remembered what he wanted her to ask Candace. So she tapped on Candace's shoulder. She slowly turned to Isabella her eyes were puffy and red from crying to much and there were tear marks all over her face. "Huh?" She said.

"Umm...Phineas told me to tell you to give me some box in his closet or something? I say a little confused. To which her face goes completely blank then a smirk comes upon her face. She quickly stands up and motions me to follow her. I get p and do so. Once we're upstairs in Phineas and Ferb's room she starts going through their closet and I wait patiently. A few minutes goes by and she stops, turns around and there's a small pink box with purple, blue, and green swirls on them, she hands me the box and walks out of the room. I look in the box and there's a necklace with a heart shaped box with liquid inside and a note on the box:

Dear Isabella's

If you're reading this right now I know that I think that I was ready to tell you. I got this necklace from my da, a hippe but I was still proud of him, he died in a car accident which is ironic because he said he would never drive one, but he died when I was two years old and he gave me that necklace and told me that I was going to really need it one day and that my life depended on it and not to drink it until it was time, I sat through and entire day thinking about what it would do but I never figured it out. I know what your wondering _If this is important then why are you giving it to me?_ And the answer to that is because I really really like you and not just as a friend but as a little more. You don't have to like me back but I thought that it was time I told you that because your really important to me just like that necklace.

P.S. I bet you would look really good on it.

Sincerelly Phineas

That letter had her on the break of of Joy and tears of Sorrow. Tears of Joy because she wanted something like this to happened to her from Phineas before and tears of sorrow because he won't able to be there with her so I could embrace him. So she quickly put it on and ran downsairs back to the couch.

* * *

I hope you guys like it I actually had a better version of this but I accidentally erased it so plz review.


	5. Brining him home and settling in

Hey guys It's your favorite tragetic writer and I'm here to say that my goal by the end of the year to to have finished all of my stories because you've been wanting me to update a lot of them. Including My Broken Brother i'm going to make a sequal to it go ahead and shout. So enjoy!

* * *

Ferb's POV 

After a week the doctors said that we sould take him home. We were leaving the hospital, Phineas in Mom's arms, when the doctors stopped us, " Wait!" She said, "I forgot to give you this." She said handing us a wheelchair.

"What would I need this for?" Mom asked scared to find the answer.

"Umm Mrs. Flynn I don't want to be disrespectful but I know that you know what I'm talking about." She said with a scolding look on her face. "So let him have lots of sleep and don't flash anything in his eyes Oh and aviod harsh Physical contact it may hurt worse."

"Okay." Mom said respecting the doctor's orders. Really Mom didn't care what it would take to make Phineas better as long as he got there and she eviods the "Fatal" part. We loaded Phineas into the car and set off to home. The car ride was silent the whole way through.

Once we got home we put him in his wheelchair and rolloed him inside. I'm guessing that Isabella saw us come in the driveway because before we even got the chance to get to the door she was there staring at Phineas. "Ph-Phineas?" She asked shocked. Phineas could not say anything he just turned away, mostly because he didn't want her to him in the current state that he was in. "YOU'RE BACK!" She said launching herslef towards him as if she didn't even know that he was in the wheelchair. When she screamed this he looked directly up but before he could see her he was already on the ground next to her. "Phineas I missed you so much!" She screamed to him ad she hugged him. Phineas looked to the side and notcied her wearing the necklace. He smiled.

"Take it easy Isabella." Mom said concerned about Phineas. "He's still not well."She said hauling him into his wheelchair.

"Oh I'm sorry... wait, it isn't contagious isn't it?"

"No, no it isn't." Mom said matter-of-factly.

"Now lets get you inside." She said pushing him towards the door. Once inside she pushed him in the kitchen and settled him down in there.

"So Phineas, ya hungry?" She asked him. He looked up at his Mom and silently shrugged.

"Okay, wait is that a yes or a no?" She asked again. Phineas thought to himself for moment then shrugged again. Phineas watched Mom sighed and walked out of the room. I looked at Phineas he looked really unhappy.

"Phineas?" He looked up. "how ya feeling." He shrugged and turned away, wheeling out of the room. I sighed also. I was hoping that this disease wouldn't change him but it did...

* * *

I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter I didn't mean it. It's just that I really needed to update this story.

So forgive me. I'm a busy person. Oh and of you read "To Die With A Living Spirit" then that will be delivered to you momentarily and by momentarily I mean about in a few days or amybe tomorrow... if I'm in the mood to finish typing up the chapter I'm working on. Sorry I'm extremly lazy.


	6. I hate this wheelchair

I'm sorry guys that I took so long... FORGIVE ME! I want your forgivness NOW! I just got out of school yesterday! And now monday the people who earned it go on a End-of-the-Year Field Trip. We have one every year. ^_^ In 5th grade we went to Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Then in 6th grade we went to Tennesse (Capital), Then in 7th grade(now) we're going to San Antonio, Texas. We are going to stay in a hotel if you are living in San Antonio don't hesitate. ^_^Oh and next year, in 8th grade, we are going to Washington DC.

Okay, THE STORY MUST GO ON! Because I leave tomorrow.

Phineas's POV

Ever since I was diagnosted I haven't felt like myself lately I haven't been eating properly, I haven't slept in days and I can't do anything. Mom is too over-protetive and I couldn't do anything I could do before I was diagnosted. I sigh and sit up in my bed. I grab my wheelchair and head to the stairs. Once there I realize just how much I hate the wheelchair. I park my wheelchair next to the stairs and wait for someone to bring me down. I dont even bother yelling for help because it makes me feel weak heck I feel weak just sitting in this chair. The worst part about the disease is that I can't say a word. It really gets under my skin knowing that I have something really good to say but I can't say it because this THING limits my speech. So all I can do is think to myself and sometimes it feels like I losing that I think it's just all in my head.

After a few minutes Ferb wakes up and sees me in the hallway looking at the stares I notice him when I feel myslef being lifted in the air. Ferb had me in his arm and my wheelchair in the other. He kindly walked down the stares, sat my chair down and gentally sat me in. I gave him a face that said'Thanks Ferb.'

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile. I wheeled myself to the kitchen while he walked.

"Hi honey!" Mom said frying bacon. I muster a small smile before I use my arms to get in one of our stools. Mom puts a plate in front of me. I try to say 'Thanks Mom', but it doesn't even come out. I realized this and sign. "It's okay honey... you're speech will return." She says obtimisticlly. I appreciate it. Mom sits all of our plates in front of us then Izzy comes through the door.

"Hi guys!" She says preppy as usual.

"Hi Isabella!" The family except me says in union. I just wave. She realizes me. "Hi Phineas, How ya feeling?" She says in a 'What-cha Do-in' kinda tone. I smile. "Hey Phineas, Ferb can you guys play Baseball with us?"

I look at Ferb and he looks back at me, then I look at mom with a 'please!' look on my face. She looks at me innocently, thinks for a moment the nods her head 'yes'. I smile big and wheel after them as they run. "Phineas be careful and don't get hit with that ball it's going to huet more than usual." Mom said motherly as we head out of the door.

We get outside and get ready to play ball that is until the kids notice my wheelchair, "Oh My Gosh Phineas what happened?" A blond girl with a green shirt with pink designs, and a pink mini skirt and sandals, with a pink headband. "Did you break your leg or something?"

I shake my head no.

"Did you get hit by a car?"

Shakes head no.

"Then what the hell happened to you to make you so damn crippled?" I stared at her trying to hold back the tears. I was hurt I was hurt real bad. I looked down to my feet and I wheeled back inside crying silently to myself. Ferb must've had better eyes thanI thought because he caught that.

Ferb's POV

I witnessed that myself and it instantly got under my skin. I ran over to Cindy and told her what was on my mind. "What the hell is wrong with you, don't you have any sympathy at all?"

"I lost all of my sympathy in the war." She said sassy.

"But how could you say- exuse me did you say you lost your sympathy in the war?"

"Yeah, So?" She said flikerring her hair.

"Yeah so?" He said mimicing her, "Yeah so apologize." He said getting serious.

"I don't have to apologize if I don't want to." She said puckering her lips.

"Okay well it's like this If you don't apologize then you get the hell off of my property!"

"I can stay where I-" She was stopped dead in her tracks as Isabella came over, smacked her, and yelled at her.

"You are going to apologize to my Phineas or I swear I will lay a Mexican-American ass whipping on you!" She yelled grabbing her hair and dragging her inside to the living room were Phineas was. I followed he had stopped crying and he was just sitting there. She stopped at the door to drop the her. I'm not going to drag you in there because Phineas might think that I told you to do it so you're going to go in and give him the sincerest apology you can muster or I won't be the only one to get on you this time. Next time it'll be Candace. Cause you know that she doesn't play when it comes to her little brother and people hurting him.

Cindy got up and mustered the best fake smile that she could. She stood right in front of Phineas and he looked up. "Hi Phineas!" She said with fake prep. He stared at her while she spilled her apology. "Listen I-Im s-sorry t-that I s-said those mean t-things to you earlier." She said trying to fight back tears. Phineas held a face saying 'are you okay?' "and I-I AH!" She said breaking out into a scream and running towards and out of the door. Phineas's eyes followed her all the way out to where. He looked at us and we looked back. He sighed. Having no way to talk he signed lauguaged me. I read the signs out loud.

"Thank you for doing that for me Izzy, but I'm fine." He signed as he smiled. I continued, "You can't force her to apologize." He said sincerlly.

Phineas's POV

"Okay I'm sorry Phineas it's just that I don't like to see you get hurt." She said back to me, "Now lets go and play baseball." She said happily. I ripple my wheelchair over to them and we head back out, until she stopped me. "Thank you for the necklace." Then she planted a kiss right on my cheek. I had a 'your welcome look on my face. "Lets go I'll wheel you outside."She said and that was the time I was really happy for the first time since I got out of the hospital.

Listen guys I'm sorry for the shortness it's just that I'm going to San Antonio today with my school and I wanted to get this chapter out before I leave. Its an End-of-the-Year field trip we have one every year.


End file.
